


Hunger

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gaius and Milla continue bonding over their shared interest in foreign cuisine (and other things).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> October 27, 2014. for genprompt_bingo, 'foreign lands'

"That," Leia said as she flopped down on a bench beside Jude, "is creepy."

"Hmm?" Jude looked up from his phone, where apparently he'd been looking at pictures of cats - possibly the cats they were looking for.

"Mrowr?" Rollo questioned from beside Jude. He flicked an ear.

"Are you really not paying attention?" Leia asked as she tried to unobtrusively point across the plaza to where Gaius and Milla were sitting close together and apparently sharing the same plate of food.

"They do that pretty much every time we stop over here," Jude said with a shrug. "They're both really into the food here in Elympios. It's..."

"Creepy," Leia supplied. She blinked and shook her head as Milla actually offered Gaius something with her fork and he accepted it. And promptly, he did the same to her.

"It's just food. Besides, I'd rather they bond over meals than... well, any of the alternatives." Jude's phone beeped and Leia did her best not to peer over his shoulder to see who'd messaged him.

Instead, she was staring straight at Gaius and Milla as they both glanced back in Jude's direction with matching strangely-hungry expressions. Quickly, she fumbled for her own phone and pretended she hadn't seen a thing.

Obviously, the bonding hadn't been just over food. Leia couldn't help a tiny smile. Now this would be a story worth following...


End file.
